What love is
by 50ShadesOfGay
Summary: Rachel gives her views on what love is and tries to determine whether or not she feels it for Eddie. I know Rachel and Eddie are over & have been for years, but I've been watching the old Waterloo Roads and I loved these two then and I still do now. This is just a one-shot from Rachel's POV. Not set in any particular time, it's just completely random. I hope you enjoy :)


**Opinions on love**

_Guys, I know Series 4 finished years ago, but I just love these two, I will always be obsessed with them, so yeah I wrote this, enjoy. _

She's knows it's not quite as simple to explain the way she feels then if she were to explain it to herself in her head. It makes perfect sense to her, she knows how she feels and why she feels it, she just can't seem to verbalize it. The only thing in this world you cannot verbalize is _love _so it must** be **love, mustn't it?

She closes her eyes. He's there.

She opens her eyes. He's in her mind.

He's already a part of her heart, the part that possesses her to doodle his name almost compulsively, yet absentmindedly, until she sees that she's filled the page with rows of neat letters.

She can't seem to escape him, his name, his home town, everything about _him_, it just seems to be everywhere she is, and everywhere she goes. Like a constant nightmare haunting her, only, she doesn't feel haunted, or frightened. Quite the opposite actually; it amazes her how one ordinary person can have this sort of affect on another, she marvels the fact that he's always in her mind, you hear more about his home town, or current town, or even places significant to their cheesy, split second moments. A big, amazing, yet ridiculously hard to believe coincidence, fate, some might call it, she likes that idea too.

Every time they flirt, her heart thumps so loudly she's sure he can hear it, even if he _is _that far away. She trembles and constantly blushes, hours after, replaying the comments over and over in her head, and thinking of things she could have said instead. She can hardly reply, her hands shake, and her muscles just seize and refuse to work. The love she feels is so over whelming, she's not sure whether she wants to beam or cry. She loves the flirting, the closeness of the relationship. And that's what she beams about. But she hates when she has to come to terms with the fact that she can never have him, he can never be hers and she can never be his. And then the tears begin.

She takes deep breaths, trying to tame her heart that beats furiously fast she finds it over powering her lungs and her ability to form sentences. A sick feeling at the pit of her stomach settles in exactly sixteen minutes after they stopped talking. Knowing how rare their flirty banter was and hating the fact that she didn't know when they would next even have a simple convocation, let alone flirt the way they did; Weeks, months. Who knows? All these thoughts run through her head every day, "Why isn't he talking to me?", "Has someone told him I like him?", "Have I said something, or done anything wrong?", "Maybe something's happened to him?" Whatever she thinks it has some sort of connection to him, some sort of significance to the way she feels, the songs she listens to relate to how she feels about him, there's no one she can talk to, she's all alone in this, and she doesn't know what to do.

If this emotion, _love_, is all new to her, how does she know it is love, how does she know it's not just a crush? Well, when you love someone, you just know, you feel it with every bone in your body and when you're with that person, you feel as if you're indestructible, like you can do anything you want, and anything at all is possible.

Love, a funny word really. Because you feel two types of one thing don't you? Like in the dictionary, you have two definitions for one word. It's like that really, only, it doesn't have two definitions in the dictionary, you just feel the different types in your heart and it separates the two for you. The love you feel for your family, the simple love you don't even bother to think about. That love is the "I love you" Love. But the love you feel when you can't drag your mind away from a certain someone, that's the "I'm _in _love with you." Love.

Eddie, she's in love with Eddie.


End file.
